77yfandomcom-20200214-history
Syntex
77y Comrade Syntex Born in Kent (1999). Died on Facebook by burning (2015) So where to begin? Syntex joined the regiment sometime last year (2014) and from the beginning he showed what can only be described as a "Cuntish Complex". He often spoke of a Egalitarian society in which we have a glorious leader where all religions (Except Christianity) are accepted and live peacefully under Caliph Syntex and his so called "Iron Fist". He spoke of how he would enjoy watching the Christian Slaves bringing in the harvest while their families were held at gunpoint. Leading Doctors say, "Syntex is diagnosed with a serious case of Cunt." Syntex's political beliefs His views can be described as slightly right of Tumblr and left of Stalin and Chairman Mao. He has described himself as an atheist, and like the complete wankstain on humanity he is, thinks that he can prove it by reposting lots of atheism memes. However, his religious attacks seem to mostly be based against Christianity, likely because he did a history course on the crusades and decided that Islam was some poor oppressed religion, when in reality both Christianity and Islam are equally full of cunts. His views on the recent British political election shows some cast-iron logic, including saying that the Tories are bad "Because I just know." He also responded to a claim that every political party was corrupt by saying that "Except the SNP. They do things right." He then had the audacity to call the brave banter boy who tried to debate him as "Unknowledgable about British Politics" despite the fact that Syntex isn't old enough to vote and lives in Kent, an area so privileged that he might as well have been born into an aristocratic family and had a silver spoon shoved up his arse. He also thinks that the National Socialist Party, wait sorry, the SNP are great despite the fact that they are pretty much UKIP, a party that he despises. Known Plots against the British Crown His first signs of treason came when he allegdly burned the Union jack at a protest. Despite the fact that only Iranians should ever burn a British Flag and the hypocrisy behind it, it points to a terrifying possibility, that Syntex is planning to destroy the Union and kill the Royal Family. After a series of deep investigation, it was discovered that these fears were not unfounded. Syntex had joined forces with two other major cunts, Cenkris Lord of the spastics and Duek of the Map Resets and Trouble Leader and Founder of the Kornish Kunt Klub. Together, they formed the Axis of Cunts, an organisation dedicated to several serious threats to UK home security. Trouble desired freedom for Cornwallian people, Cenkris wanted all British members of the 77y exiled from the British isles and Syntex wanted to build a Communist Utopia that Lenin and Stalin would be proud of seeing. The first strikes came quickly, Trouble attempted to turn the 77y into a personal army to fight for Cornwall, but was laughed out of the regiment, he later moved onto the 59th at which stage his plans were foiled again. Not deterred, he attempted to storm the 77y arty fort and take Thomas as a hostage but fortunately Whiteknight (Lord of Anschluss and Duke of Colditz) without hesitating, 360 no scoped him and thus saved the entire regiment. Meanwhile, Cenkris tried to be edgy and attempted to tear the 77y Comrades apart in an attempt to divide and conquer all major Napoleonic Wars regiments. Kruse put paid to that when an eight man cannonball shrekeronied the entirety of the 15th and scuppered Cenkris' plans which was yet another victory against the Axis of Cunts. Syntex attempted to spread his word via facebook, but benskull sacrificed himself by duelling with Syntex until benskull was blocked forcing the duel to stop and allowing Syntex's schemes to continue. Fortunately, it revealed some interesting information regarding Syntex's thoughts and beliefs. The screencaps on the right side shows the level of pure autism displayed by Syntex and just why he needs to be stopped before he spreads his autism and plagues the world. Syntex's mind is unlike other humans as one second he is for immigrants and the next he says that they are not our problem. (Also he likes Muslims. My point proven) On the Right you will see a diagram of how Syntex's mind might work according to top scientists at Cambridge who have been working on Syntex's brain ever since he was introduced to a mixture of poisonous ideals such as Communism and Anti-Unionism .